Reason for her Heartbreak
by ThoseFeelsFromShips
Summary: It's 3 am when her heartbreak begins. Hopefully I rated this appropriately.


_**A/N: This is sort of a prequel to 'Little Girl', or a certain part of it, anyways. You don't need to read this in order to understand that part, & vice versa. :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I am simply playing in J.K. Rowling's sandbox, and so none of these toys are mine. No money is being made from this fic._**

**_X_**

* * *

It's nearly 3 am in the morning and Narcissa has awoken due to a loud noise coming from her older sister's room. She's not quite sure what it is, but assumes it is a book, when she hears someone else's voice; it's male, deep, and doesn't sound at all like a voice she would know.

So she stands up, wiping the sleep out of her eye and begins to float tiredly across her room and to the door, wondering who it could possibly be.

She knows something is going on with her sister. There has to be. She's been acting rather odd lately, and too quiet. Too much time in her room, too much withdrawal from well… everything.

So when the petite blonde swings open the door, she has found the reason she has been acting so strange. She has found the reason she has been sporting a new ring on her finger.

( _"I found it in the bottom of my drawer," _she had said.)

She has also found the reason for her heartbreak.

Standing before her is her older sister, Andromeda, and the mudblood, Ted Tonks, caught in a loving embrace, standing by the doors to her balcony. And he is mumbling something soothing into her ear, and although she can't hear what he is saying, she sees the glint of a silver wedding band on his own finger.

Narcissa gets it now.

They pull away fast, and Andromeda is as pale as a ghost. She walks up to Narcissa, who is dressed in her nightgown, and tries to hold her hands.

The blonde pulls away however, her sister's betrayal having lacerated her heart. She cannot believe what she sees.

"Narcissa, I can explain…" the tall figure begins, but she cuts her off.

"Explain what, Andy? I understand perfectly. I'm not thick, I know why you have that ring on now. It's almost self explanatory." She says this with as much malice as she can, trying to hide how much she hurts on the inside.

How? How could she deceive her like this? Her _family_?  
The brunette is completely silent, and looks down. Narcissa knows from this that she is going to spill everything. She sends the mudblood a death glare, who obviously sees it, and looks slightly intimidated. She can't help but smirk.

"We eloped. That's it. We love each other, and…" her older sister takes a breath before continuing. "I just _cannot _live with these ways anymore. I don't believe in them anymore. I'd rather swallow broken glass."

Narcissa only nods, because she knows if she even tries to talk, she'll burst into tears. She is losing a sister. One of the most important people in her life would be leaving soon. Not tonight, however. Not after this.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. I am. When I say I don't want to leave you behind, I mean it. We love each other so much. You would do it too, if you were in my shoes and Lucius was a muggle-born." She whispers, and that's when Narcissa snaps, fury flowing through her veins.

"Not in a million years, Andromeda. I would never disgrace this family in such a way-not even if it were Lucius! How dare you suggest such a fantasy? How dare you suggest that I look at it from your perspective?" Narcissa yells. Hot tears are flowing down her beautiful face. "How dare you leave me?" She whispers, wiping her tears with the arm of her nightgown.

Andromeda is absolutely speechless. There are no words for her outburst. Even that Tonks boy, who is standing quietly by the doors still, is quieter than he was before.

"I hate you and everything about you," Narcissa says through gritted teeth, and turns to exit the room to return to her peaceful slumber.

There is no way she can sleep once she is under the covers. No, she is crying hysterically, sobbing. She doesn't want her sister to leave. Bella already left her, and now Andy-her dear, sweet innocent Andy-was leaving her too.

So she cries some more, until she is asleep, sound asleep.

She wakes up early the next morning, and wants to check on Andy so badly. She wants to know that she is all right, and she is still there.

In her place is three letters and a missing trunk.

All she can do is sit there and stare.

Her sister is gone.

* * *

_**A/N: Written for Lamia's Test Your Limits Competition & Selenehekate's "We're in a Relationship" Competition.**_


End file.
